Unrequited Love
by XxChocolateXxLoveXx
Summary: Jin Ae always loved Shin Woo.When she makes a bet with her grandmother,Jin Ae finds herself with two weeks left before going back to Japan to get married.Will she tell Shin Woo how she feels before it's too late or leave with regret?one-sided Shin WooX0c


**You're Beautiful is one of the most amazing Asian dramas I have ever seen. I do hope they a Ova or a sequel to it. But I hope you guys like this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own You're Beautiful in any sort of form, but my friend owns the song in this story  
**

**

* * *

**I didn't have much time. If I had to tell him the truth it could be now, but the way he stares at her hurts. The way his faces lights up when she walks in the room makes my stomach fall.

I thought that he might have felt the same as me. But now she proved me wrong and I can't hate her for it. I can't hate the girl that has become a little sister to me. The one that I can't help but take care of.

Yet, I guess I can't do that no more. I can't be there for her no more. I'm running out of time.

Oh if only I didn't make that stupid deal with my grandmother, then I can finally put myself back together.

* * *

_I can feel my heart breakin'_  
_I can hear it fallin' apart_  
_And no matter how much I'll be drinkin'_  
_It won't drown out my breakin' heart_

_

* * *

"_Noona!" A voice called out and I turned away from my computer screen and smiled at the boy like girl in front of me.

"Did Tae Kyung do something to you?" I asked closing my lap top. Mi Nam shook her head with a small pout on her face. I couldn't help but smile a bit and tapped her forehead.

"Then what is it?"

Mi Nam opened her mouth to say something but Shin Woo appeared.

My heart began to beat faster and my body started to feel hotter. I smiled at him and he gave me a small smile back.

"Mi Nam are you ready?" He asked turning to the shy girl. My smile fell from my face and I looked at her. She looked back at me sadly.

"The lucky charm Noona made for me, I lost it." She looked down sadly and I sighed. It took me forever to make her that charm. Maybe Tae Kyung was right about her.

"We're going back to garden to see if it's there." Shin Woo stated. I glanced at him and saw that he was looking right at Mi Nam with a smile on his face.

My heart stopped for a moment and pain erupted through my chest. I closed my eyes and clenched my hands.

"It's okay. I'll just make you another one." I smiled at her and grabbed my computer from the table. The smile stayed on by force as I told them I had to go to President Ahn's office to discuss the next photo shoot.

"Are you sure about that?" Mi Nam asked softly as I opened the door. My hand clenched around the knob.

"Shin Woo call me if you guys find it okay."I turned around with a smile on my face. "If you don't find it then that's fine. Like I said earlier, I will make another one."

I walked out of the room quickly. It was hard to be in there when they were together.

My phone began to ring as I was walking down the stairs. With a bit of an awkward movement I managed to hold my computer with my other arm and take out my phone.

_Jin Ae let's go out tonight! I'll pay this time._

_- Hyun Jae_

I sighed. She always says she'll pay, but I end up paying in the end. But I could use a drink or two, even if it won't help that much._  
_

* * *

_So tell me mother dear_  
_Why it hurts so freakin' much_  
_Why this wasn't your greatest fear_  
_Because it hurts just from one touch

* * *

_

"You have two more weeks Nyoko Ayame!" My grandmother hissed into the phone in Japanese. I frowned as I stormed out of the room not bothering to tell the others to go on home without me.

"Don't remind me." My grip on the phone tightened but I still spoke in Korean. "My name isn't Nyoko Ayame, it's Hwang Jin Ae."

"You're birth name is Ayame and that is what I will call you! You were born in Japan and so your name comes from there! Even if your mother was Korean you take more of your father's genes."

"It's just two weeks before I return. But trust me, I won't go willingly."

I could practically hear the smirk on her face as it grew. She knew I had lost, but wasn't willing to give up.

"I'll pick out the wedding dress then."

The beeping tone from the other line told me the old woman had hung up. I sighed and clamped my phone shut before letting out an angry yell.

"Jin Ae was it your grandmother?" Shin Woo asked coming up besides me. I glanced at him from the corner of my eye and nodded. He turned to me with a calm look on his face as he grabbed my shoulders to face him.

"Don't you think the fight between you two has gone long enough?"

"She wants me to do something unreasonable."

"What is it?"

I bit my lip not wanting to answer. How could I tell him, the man I love, that she had arranged a marriage for me in a year? That I had to leave in two weeks and have only one year to get to know my soon to be husband.

"I can't say."

Shin Woo sighed and let go of me. My shoulders felt cold once his hands left and I began to yearn for his warmth. I opened my mouth to say something, but he beat me too it.

"What would you like a guy to do for you?"

I stared at him surprised as he stared out with a questioning gaze. I smiled a bit and turned back to where I was facing.

"Flowers. I would like him to give me flowers, not because of a special occasion, but because when he saw them he thought of me."

Shin Woo turned to me before giving a serene smile. He pulled me into a hug but let go before I could hug back. Yet, there was something I heard as he pulled away.

"I think I know just the kind she likes." He mumbled softly as he pulled away. I froze as he told me he was going back inside.

Of course he would ask, because it was for her. I shouldn't have been so foolish to think it was about me after all. I'm just Hwang Jin Ae his friend after all.

"Okaa-san," I whispered in Japanese as I pulled out a necklace from my coat pocket. "I wished you had prepared me for heartbreak instead of taking over the family business. Because I think this hurts more than anything else I have faced."

* * *

_And tell me my love_  
_Which would hurt worse_  
_Your unrequited love_  
_Or having my heart burst  


* * *

_

"Just tell him how you feel." Hyun Jae stated with her mouth full of ice cream. I made disgusted face and gave her a napkin to wipe away the ice cream that covered her face.

"It's been five days okay. I can't tell him because I already know the answer." I sighed and stabbed my spoon into the frozen sweet. There really was no point in telling him; I might as well go to Japan right now.

"Hwang Jin Ae! Don't you dare give up! If you love him tell him, because I know you're going to regret it if you don't!" Hyun Jae exclaimed, her voice getting louder every second. I looked around embarrassed and quickly pulled the angry girl down.

"Hyun Jae don't make a scene!" I scolded trying to ignore the stares from everyone in the shop. Hyun Jae scoffed and crossed her arms.

"So what if your love is one-sided? Would you rather have that pain or having your heart burst?" She glared at me before angrily pulling a blue strand behind her ear.

"I would like to know that as well." I whispered softly not meeting the her gaze.

"Jin Ae you only have nine days left. Before you know it, you'll be in that airplane wondering what would have happened if you told him." Hyun Jae frowned at me and stood up. She swung her purse around her shoulder before angrily stalking out of the ice cream shop.

I let my head hit the table. She was wrong. Nine days would be an eternity to me.

* * *

_Dear sweet dadd_y  
_Your worst fear came true_  
_Now I'm going around blindly_  
_And I don't know what to do_

_

* * *

_Jeremy grinned at me. I smiled back and sat down watching him give Jolie a bath.

"Jolie, Jin Ae is here to play!" He exclaimed happily. Jolie barked happily before running towards me. Jeremy stared in shock as the golden retriever jumped on me, shaking her wet fur every where.

I couldn't help but laugh while trying to get the wet dog off me. Jeremy finally managed to get out of his shock and grabbed Jolie by her collar.

"Jolie I saw you a few days ago." I said petting her head affectionately. Jeremy laughed a bit when Jolie whined.

"Here you go." Jeremy stated giving me a towel. I smiled at him gratefully and grabbed the green towel.

"Jeremy?" I said after a few moment of silence. Jeremy looked up, momentarily pausing at drying Jolie's fur.

"Is Tae Kyung around?"

Jeremy put on a thoughtful look and stayed that way for a few moments.

"I think he said he was going to go with Mi Nam somewhere." Jeremy's face turned alert and he shot up towards the door and looked around before coming back. He leaned in and checked around again.

"It's been really weird since Mi Nam showed up. Hyung is always with him for one moment but then the next thing I know Tae Kyung is always with Mi Nam too!"

I frowned and leaned closer to Jeremy too.

"Jeremy are you..perhaps jealous?"

A look of horror appeared on his face. I couldn't help but giggle at how cute it was.

"Jin Ae!" He cried out.

"Jeremy!" I cried out back. Jeremy stood up and walked dramatically across the patio.

"Jin Ae, where art thou Jin Ae!"

"Jeremy shouldn't that be my part?" I asked tilting my head. Jeremy frowned before telling me to just go along.

"I'm here my dearest Jeremy!"

Jeremy walked back towards and bent down on one knee.

"Jin Ae what did your father say?"

"His worst fear came true. His daughter found love. I'm forbidden to see you. I must be with you or else I'm just walking through this world blindly!"

"Come we must leave! I can not live with out my fair Jin Ae!"

I laughed out loud as Jeremy tried to pick me up. Jolie didn't help much either because she was trying to jump on me.

Clapping caught our attention and by the door was Tae Kyung with his smirk. Jeremy let go of me and I stood up.

"Tae Kyung I need to tell you something." I stated seriously quickly changing from my good mood.

"Are you sure? You must finish your little...story." His smirk widened and I rolled my eyes before walking towards him. I grabbed his arm, breaking the number one rule, and dragged him away from Jeremy.

"It's really important."

* * *

_I love you_  
_I always had_  
_So forgive me for something I do_  
_And don't blame me for getting mad

* * *

_

"Shin Woo," I started taking in a deep breath. He looked at me causing me to nervously shrink back into the park bench.

_Shin Woo I love you.  
_

"About the girl you like, can I meet her?" Dumb, dumb, dumb question! I mentally hit myself and said words in my mind that would shame a sailor.

"You'll meet her soon enough." He smiled at me. His eyes shined at the the thought of her, at least I think so.

"Can you at least tell me about her?" Are you trying to break your heart more than it already is you idiot?

"She's dense. At first when I met her, I tagged along thinking it would be fun and before I knew it I started helping her. She didn't notice but I didn't mind. The more I helped her the more I started to like her, but she is really dense. I give her hints that I like her, but she doesn't get it. She's caring and sweet as well." The smile on his face was dazed and peaceful. He seemed happy to talk about her.

I sighed sadly, but he mistook it for a happy sigh.

"What about you Jin Ae? Manager Ma keeps wondering why you haven't showed up at the photo shoots lately and Coord. Wang keeps saying it's a guy."

"It's this guy I knew for years when I came here from Japan. He was my first friend actually and I started to love him without realizing until later. But like the girl you like, he is dense..well at least to me. He is usually sharp but he doesn't even notice how I feel. I-I think I'm going to give up on him." I blurted out the last part accidentally.

"The do you love him if your giving up on him so easily?" Shin Woo asked calmly. I frowned and turned to him peering into his eyes through the glasses.

"He loves another. Oh and Shin Woo you should give up on your girl too." That caught his attention.

"Why stay with someone as dense as her huh?"

Shin Woo frowned and his eyes narrowed. I touched something I shouldn't have, but what he said angered me. How would he know what I should do? I've been in love with him for years! The reason I'm giving up is because I want him to be happy with Mi Nam.

"You don't know what you are talking about Jin Ae."

I stood up abruptly and stood in front of him.

"Don't give me that bullshit Shin Woo! Realize your position as I had realized mine! There is no win win situation for us. We're just the friends and that's all we'll ever be!" I screamed. I felt water fall down my cheek and I realized I was crying.

Shin Woo stood up making me stagger back, but I kept my ground as he glared at me. This was the first time we fought after so long. It's really painful.

"Don't act like you know what I'm going through!" He angrily exclaimed. I bit my lip from saying something that I knew would ruin everything for Mi Nam, Tae Kyyung, him, and me.

"Good bye Shin Woo." I glowered before running off to who knows where. I just needed to get away. I only had three days left now.

* * *

_I can feel my heart breakin'_  
_I can hear it fallin' apart_  
_And no matter how much I'll be drinkin'_  
_It won't drown out my breakin' heart

* * *

_

I gripped the handle of my luggage tightly. I turned back to the apartment I lived in for so long and forced the memories that came with it back.

"Noona I'm sorry. I didn't know." Mi Nam whispered sniffling. I turned back to her and let go of my luggage. I pulled her into a hug.

"Unni. Call me that from now on okay." I mumbled into her hair while comforting rubbing her head.

"Besides you didn't know how I felt and it's not your fault. Also I'm the one to blame." I whispered soothingly.

"But No-Unni!" Mi Nam pulled away from me.

"Go Mi Nam..no Go Mi Nyu, you're the best little sister I ever had. Take care of everyone for me okay." I smiled at her as the taxi man looked back at us impatiently.

"Can you play this for me when you get back at the office okay? It explains everything." I handed her a Cd as she nodded and rubbed her nose. I smiled at her one more time before getting into the cab.

It's time for my new life to begin. The one where I am nothing but a puppet that heeds to my grandmother's will.

I sighed and leaned my head against the window. Happiness could only last for so long, but what I regret is not fixing what was left between Shin Woo and I. I'm such a fool for every thing I have done and this is what I have to pay for it.

* * *

"By the time you guys see this I'll already be taking off. Jeremy don't be sad that I didn't say good bye and please don't be angry either. This was something I couldn't prevent and Mi Nam take care of these guys for me okay. They're the brothers I never had...well not one of them anyways. Tae Kyung I did what you said and it didn't work, but it was a good try. Shin Woo...I'm sorry for what happened at the park, but I must tell you something. I love you. I always had and I'm sorry for the way I acted at the park. Don't think me leaving was your fault either cause it wasn't." Jin Ae took a nervous breath and shifted around in the chair.

Everyone, save Mi Nam and Tae Kyung, stared at the screen in surprise. The screen began to move and Jin Ae picked up the camera and set it onto something before going to sit on the piano chair.

"My grandmother didn't like the fact that I was unmarried and made it her privilege to find me someone. I made a bet with her that I would get the man I loved before her birthday, but it seems I lost. Now I have to go back to Japan and stay a year with my...fiance until our wedding date." Jin Ae placed her hands on the piano and her shoulders began to shake a bit.

"Because I love you Shin Woo I was willing to stay by your side. As long as you were happy, I would be fine. But even that became unbearable to me. So giving you up was the next choice I had. It hurts a lot, but hey you know how Hwang Jin Ae can't stay down for long." She gave a forced smile.

"Shin Woo, you're really dense." Tae Kyung stated as Jin Ae started to play on the piano.

_"I can feel my heart breakin'_  
_I can hear it fallin' apart_  
_And no matter how much I'll be drinkin'_  
_It won't drown out my breakin' heart"_

Her voice came out soft but became louder with each word. The melody in the piano was soft but fast and it was as if you could feel the pain she was feeling. _  
_

_So tell me mother dear_  
_Why it hurts so freakin' much_  
_Why this wasn't your greatest fear_  
_Because it hurts just from one touch_

_And tell me my love_  
_Which would hurt worse_  
_Your unrequited love_  
_Or having my heart burst_

_Dear sweet dadd_y  
_Your worst fear came true_  
_Now I'm going around blindy_  
_And I don't know what to do_

_I love you_  
_I always had_  
_So forgive me for something I do_  
_And don't blame me for getting mad"_

Jin Ae kept playing as she caught her breath and the piano became louder.

_"I can feel my heart breakin'_  
_I can hear it fallin' apart_  
_And no matter how much I'll be drinkin'_  
_It won't drown out my breakin' heart_

_Maybe if I was stronger_  
_Maye if I told you_  
_This would've lasted longer_  
_But I'm the world's biggest fool_

_Because I love you_  
_But you don't feel the same_  
_And I don't know what to do_  
_But we'll never be the same_

_Since I can feel my heart breakin'_  
_I can hear it fallin' apart_  
_And I know that no matter how much I'll be drinkin'_  
_It won't drown out my breakin' heart"_

Jin Ae stopped singing as her voice cracked on the end. She played a for a bit more before the song ended. Slowly she turned back. From the view of the camera you could tell she was crying.

"I was glad I met you guys when I went to Korea. Whenever you come on tour to Tokyo, call me and I'll give you guys a tour." Jin Ae walked towards the camera before turning it off.

"This..whole time Jin Ae loved Shin Woo hyung." Jeremy mumbled shock. Shin Woo said nothing but stared at the black screen in front of him. Tae Kyung annoyed with Shin Woo, stood up gaining everyone's attention.

"Are you going to sit there the whole time or go after Jin Ae?"

Shin Woo turned to him, but didn't say a word. He didn't know what he should do.

Tae Kyung scoffed and walked out of the room and one by one did everyone else.

"I'm such a fool." Shin Woo whispered quietly.

* * *

"My name is Taiga Ryu." Ryu was tall, about 6'5, and had sleek black hair. He had glasses that added to his smart look as he pushed them up. A fake pleasant smile was plastered onto his face as his butler grabbed my luggage.

"It's nice to meet you Ryu-san." My voice was automatic as I linked arms with him.

"It's also a pleasure to meet you Nyoko Ayame." His voice was smug as he lead me out of the airport.

This was the start of my new life.

* * *

**sorry if any one was Ooc in this story.**

**I hoped you guys liked it though!**

**please review!  
**


End file.
